Maybe It Wasn't Meant To Be
by Thermophile57
Summary: -Third submission for the 2014 KakaIru Summer Fest- PROMPT: #23 by lime chiffon72: So currently I am really into this whole Alpha/Omega dynamics thing. I would prefer that Kakashi be the Alpha and Iruka the Omega. I want a universe where everybody has a match and its not really based on power or any gender stereotypes and matches can come in all forms.


hai

3/3 fic for the fest! So, this one was even later done than the last. Like... REALLY late. And I'd like to thank the mods for actually accepting it regardless of the fact that I had claimed it about...five minutes before the deadline and the claim had only gone through about five hours later...I think. Anyway! As you can tell, this one was done super-quick but I had a lot of fun writing it and was just inspired the whole time! Thanks to all the mods, readers and prompters for this fest! I hope to write again next fest!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Maybe It Wasn't Meant To Be

by Thermophile57

It had been a coincidence, barely even a glance, and then suddenly they were stuck. Their Mirrors hadn't even blinked on.

~X~

Wars had ceased and the economy had stabilized. After years like this, the country's finest scientists and psychologists came up with what was the miracle formula for humans. This formula was comprised of a person's entire genetic code down to who they're parents were and genetic deficiencies. Doctors had cured all cancers, all diseases and even complex syndromes with the knowledge they now had and human's life spans grew four times as long.

And with this change, humans grew more patient with the world around them and the people they met. People could learn more and see the whole world with the time they had and they were content. A matter, though, came up where people didn't see a need to reproduce anymore since their world was so small and they lived so long, not seeing an immediate need to find a partner. But with birth control perfected, abortion finally a part of people's rights and humans going off to explore the farther reaches of the galaxy, population numbers were dwindling and humanity was slowly moving back into the shadows.

So, scientists took many years but finally came up with what humans could rely on to help them choose a suitable companion. Controversial at first and sounding quite impossible, the Mirrors were made to help humans find a person who matched their genetic code, classifying people into one or two of twenty-four different types from Alpha all the way to Omega.

Each type could have any gender, sexuality, race or age but the one thing classifying them together was who would be best for their genetic code. People were partnered together based on this principle.

Mirrors, wrist bands similar to watches, were programmed with this principle and would display one's genetic code for other mirrors to read while reading for other codes that paralleled their own. In the event that a person would find their parallel code, their Para, both of their Mirrors would light up simultaneously.

This method became very popular a few years later once many people proved it to be true. But this method is still in the works even if it is relied on.

~X~

It wasn't supposed to be easy, living without your Para with but Iruka was beginning to see that it was even harder then he'd originally planned. They said that it would be easy, his psychologists, and that a lot of lone Parallels are able to move on. But Iruka couldn't see himself moving on.

He'd been so attached to Mizuki and the man had been a fantastic Para. They'd been amazing together, kind and caring, and they knew each other by heart, being friends since they were kids. He had felt so strongly about Mizuki and it was still there, those feelings but they had changed into mourning.

And it was hurting him, he felt like he was slowly melting away into nothing but pain and he didn't know how to get out of it.

But he was trying.

~X~

"Iruka?" Naruto nudged the other man and Iruka blinked back into reality.

"What?" Iruka asked.

"You alright?" Naruto looked his friend over and Iruka nodded as he flicked the page on one of the books in front of him.

"I'm fine," he had said but the other man wasn't having of it and gave Iruka a doubting look. The brunet closed his eyes and repeated himself. "I really am fine, okay?"

"It must be really hard for you." Naruto studied the figure in front of him who had been like his brother in wonder, thinking of how he could never be able to live without his own Para. "You're so strong, though."

"Thanks," Iruka gave his friend a pat on the back, excusing himself from their meeting and exiting the grand library.

Making his way to his office on the main street, Iruka was trying to get his mind off Mizuki but couldn't. It was starting to seem as though he would never be able to forget that man and his future wasn't looking too good. He doubted that he would even be able to move on after having his Para crushed while at work.

They said it had been a freak accident and that it was rare to have such problems while at work and that made Iruka even more downed by the thought of Mizuki's death coming from an accident that was so rare. It could have been anyone else but it had to be his Para.

Trying to put everything back in the rear of his mind, Iruka slumped up the pearly steps of his office building and made his way to his room with practiced ease. He was in his chair minutes later, looking over the city that flashed in the afternoon light.

The sun would begin to set soon and the city's clean and tidy streets would soon be empty. He had told his supervisor that he would stay late tonight to finish up the rest of the work and he was thankful that he would have a few things to do.

He finished a few hours after the sun had set and was about to head home but he lingered. Home was too quiet nowadays anyway. So, he went down to the break room and made himself some toast.

Feeling even worse than before, Iruka's mind dropped images in his head that he couldn't get rid of; that he was trying to forget. But it all decided to replay itself and Iruka could see the first day they'd met.

Ibiki had invited him to a dinner party for a family friend and Iruka had been nervous for most of the party that he wasn't making many good first impressions. In all truth, he'd been fumbling with his words the whole night and was accidentally offending some people. Maybe it was the fact that everyone here was probably a Theta or something and easily offended.

"You're doing fine, Iruka." A glare was shot the other man's way.

"Yeah, right." Iruka said sarcastically, swirling his drink around in his pretty, glass flute.

"You just need to lighten up." Ibiki said as he scanned the crowd. "You're too nervous."

"Anyone would be nervous standing next to a cop," Iruka muttered.

"You've never been nervous next to me. You know you're too good of a liar to get caught." Iruka felt like pouting at the statement but instead pursed his lips. His old friend was right.

"Hmmm… Sounds like you know quite a bit there." Iruka said completely seriously. "I might have to cut you off. You know too much."

The taller man broke out into a laugh and Iruka smirked out of shared amusement. "You think I'm being funny but I am utterly serious."

Somehow, this only made Ibiki laugh harder and Iruka fell serious again when a wave of anxiety came over him. He wasn't feeling too good. It seemed as though the people around him were beginning to stare with judgement he didn't want and he wasn't too happy about it.

"Oh, perfect," Ibiki started to move away from their quiet corner and Iruka's head shot up in confusion. "Here's your chance to try again."

"Ibiki," Iruka started but was cut off when the other man greeted the newcomer, ignoring Iruka's pleas.

"Iruka, this is Mizuki," he'd smiled brightly at the brunet and Iruka gave his best smile in an attempt to make friends as they shook hands.

"Excuse me."

And then their Mirror's had flashed on; the band around their wrists that acted as their personal computer. After being able to tell time, answer any question and calculate anything at all, a person's Mirror would also indicate not only the government but everyone around the moment you found your Para.

"Excuse me."

And Iruka's Mirror had flashed up light a solar flare just as Mizuki's did.

"Excuse me."

"Huh?" Iruka blinked out of his day dream, glancing up and meeting a bored eye.

"Sorry, I just need to…" the man pointed to the coffee pot behind him and Iruka jumped out of the way, flushing as he apologized.

The man went back to where he'd been apparently sitting before after filling his mug and Iruka finally noticed the stranger in his entirety.

He was lanky, tall too, and he didn't seem like the kind of guy who would be too outspoken. That was probably why Iruka hadn't noticed him before, the stranger keeping quiet in his corner of the break room. He looked like he was doing work, typing away something that seemed extremely wordy.

Hearing the ding on the microwave, Iruka pulled out his supper and sat a few tables away from the stranger, facing the door with the other man to his left.

This guy was interesting, at least; something to keep Iruka's thoughts busy. The mask was cool, probably something made by a top of the line designer to fit in with the new mystery trend going on. Eye patches were kind of out of date and this guy's wasn't too nice to look at but he seemed comfortable in it. The silver hair kind of brought all attention upwards anyway.

He was probably one of the accountants on floor 12, Iruka mused in reference to the man's plain black tie. Iruka worked about five floors below but he knew an accountant when he saw one. This guy probably lived in a mansion somewhere on the North side of town and was most probably a Gamma with a pretty, blond Epsilon attached to his hip.

"Can I help you?" Iruka blinked.

"I'm sorry?" The stranger was looking over at Iruka from the corner of his eye and the brunet flushed when he realized he'd been staring, laughing nervously, "Oh, I was spaced out for a minute there; sorry about that."

"No, it's okay," the man sipped from his mug. "I was actually flattered that I'm such eye candy."

"You're welcome, then," Iruka smiled and went back to his cup of ramen.

"You work for Associations?" Looking back up, Iruka noticed the other man looking at his messenger bag that held his section's logo and he nodded.

"Yeah, on floor six," he acknowledged. "You?"

"Stratagems and Hostiles, actually."

Surprised, Iruka blinked, saying, "Wow, that must be interesting."

"I guess."

Even more intrigued, Iruka was about to ask how the work was when Kotetsu, the guy next to Iruka's office, flew in and whisked Iruka away. As he headed out, he received a farewell wave from the man and he smiled back.

~X~

Iruka took the thought of that man to bed with him; the stranger.

He even took it with him to work the next day, hoping to chat again like they had the evening before. It had been refreshing and he hoped to talk more. When he went down to the break room the next day, there the man was again and Iruka felt a little happy with that.

"Hey," Iruka greeted and the other man seemed to smile back, saying a hello in return.

"You can come sit here, if you want." The other offered as Iruka headed to his spot and the brunet gladly accepted it.

"Kakashi," Iruka accepted the outstretched hand and Kakashi smiled as Iruka introduced himself.

"Iruka," Kakashi rolled the name off his tongue and the other tried not to shiver at the sound that made him quiver inside.

They continued to sit together each weekday until Kakashi said two weeks later, "Come to dinner with me."

It took no hesitation for Iruka to reply, "Okay."

They'd gone to a cafe to have their dinner that night instead of in that small break room and Iruka felt great.

"It is awesome," Iruka was saying but Kakashi broke out into chuckles, Iruka frowning at him and saying with even more determination, "no, it's true. We're all going to go out to the gardens and we're going to just lay there and stare up at the stars until we fall asleep."

Kakashi was looking up at Iruka with what the brunet was assuming was a smile and said, "Okay, I'll give; it sounds pretty darn cool."

With a grin, Iruka nodded and set down his cup to grab another packet of sugar, pouring it in his drink, "Tell me you'll come."

"I said it sounded cool, not that I wanted to participate," Kakashi clarified with a shake of his head, going back to the book in his hand.

"Oh, come on. You can bring your Para and everything." Iruka persuaded.

"Even if I had one, I don't think I would. Are you going with your Para?" Kakashi asked with a long look Iruka's way.

Furrowing his brows, Iruka wondered if that look meant what he thought it did and he tried to brush it off but Kakashi was staring right at him, as if gauging his reactions. He swallowed and said after a moment, "I can't."

"Why not?" Kakashi was still staring, visible eye cautious and rolling with curiosity.

"I don't have a Para," Slowly, Kakashi's face changed ever so slightly and Iruka saw the transition from curiosity to understanding until it turned into something deeper and more subtle with strength. Iruka's face felt flushed and his heart skipped a few beats.

Iruka couldn't breathe.

~X~

They continued to meet up, seeing each other almost every night without fail and they talked with each other about almost everything to nothing. Sometimes, they would just sit there and enjoy each other's company while Kakashi read or Iruka listened to his music.

And it was amazing the thing Iruka was learning about the other man. How wrong he'd been on some of his guesses.

"Alpha."

"Really?" Iruka frowned and looked over at the man walking next to him who glanced over in confusion.

"Yes, is that so surprising?" Kakashi questioned.

"Well, now that I think about it," Iruka pursed him lips and nodded. "Yeah, that actually suits you."

Taking his keys out of his pocket, Kakashi smirked it seemed. And then another surprise came when Iruka saw how small Kakashi's apartment was. He had been wrong by a long shot, he saw, and saw actually in awe at the other man.

Kakashi having gone to make drinks, Iruka sat down on the small but comfy couch and noted how clean everything around him was, wondering if Kakashi was a clean freak of some sort. Moments later, the other man was back and they were both on the couch watching the old DVDs Kakashi had bribed him into coming over with.

It was quiet between them, casual and calm, but Iruka noticed halfway through the film that an arm was draped on the couch behind him. And that Kakashi was sitting closer than before, their thighs almost touching.

Iruka had thought it was the size of the couch at first, pushing them together but his shoulder and neck were greatly indicating a hand slipping between them.

For some reason, Iruka's heart dropped. Maybe it was the fact that Iruka knew what was slowly happening, not just in that moment but also what had been going on since he'd met Kakashi. But it was also the fact that he was starting to like it.

That was why he didn't stop their thighs from touching and that's why he was completely immobilized when suddenly his vision of the movie was obscured and lips were on his. Those lips captivated him even more and he couldn't stop himself from moving with them. Heart swelling, he let the other kiss him out of his own mind until he came crashing back down and he jumped away.

They were both panting and flushed and red all over but that didn't stop Iruka from grabbing his bag and running, leaving a stunned Kakashi sitting by himself.

~X~

It had been a week. Iruka was avoiding the older man and with good reason. He knew what Kakashi had been hinting at and Iruka was more than reluctant to get into something he knew he wouldn't be able to get out of even though it might be great.

But what if they weren't Paralleled? He had to make sure. He had to see whether he and Kakashi were supposed to be and if whatever relationship Kakashi had been insinuating these past few weeks could actually be a future for him. And he wanted that future to be at least a bit within his grasp; for decision's sake.

So, he put on his Mirror that morning with the intention of putting all his focus on it and was ready to have Kakashi come straight for him.

What he wasn't ready for was Kakashi standing right outside his door that morning.

Suddenly, Iruka didn't want to know anymore. Iruka held back his gasp and refused to blush, brushing passed the man and heading for work. He painfully had to ignore his own name on Kakashi lips.

"Iruka!" Finally, at that last beg Iruka gave up and faced the man. Kakashi looked tired and annoyed and it made Iruka burn inside to know he'd been the one to make Kakashi feel that way.

He was coming in fast so fast his hair fluttered, making Iruka falter and back away. Seeing the hesitation, the older man slowed down and paused a few feet away in uncertainty.

"Iruka, why are you avoiding me?"

"Kakashi..." Iruka started to contradict but Kakashi cut him off.

"No, don't give me the roundabout, please." Eye full of confusion, Kakashi silently pleaded but Iruka had no words.

"I don't…" Iruka couldn't find his words, shaking his head as he felt the eyes of passersby looking at them. He wasn't feeling confident anymore. He couldn't do it. With a last look to Kakashi, he quickly hurried away and off to work but the other man still followed.

It even got to the point where Kakashi had to cut Iruka off right before the building like a child playing tag and forcing Iruka to growl in frustration, going around the other side of the building as a last-ditch effort. But Kakashi was there and Iruka had to throw a hand up to stop Kakashi from getting any closer, the other man pressing his chest against Iruka's hand.

"Why are you pushing me away?" Kakashi pleaded deeply as he stepped forward, Iruka still keeping him at arm's length. "Is it because I'm an Alpha? If that's what you're worried about then you can forget about it because I really do care about you, Iruka."

"It's not that." Iruka was watching it, waiting.

"What is it then…" Kakashi asked quietly, pushing but not forcing anything from Iruka as he gently took the other's wrist in his hand, his own Mirror clearly visible.

Then he noticed and he looked down at Iruka's Mirror, both of them seeing the blank screen before glancing a few inches over at Kakashi's and seeing that black, hopeless screen.

"We haven't been Paralleled."

This was it; they weren't meant to be and there was nothing that was actually going on between them. It hurt. It hurt because Iruka was beginning to think that there could have been something.

"I don't care."

"W...what?"

Eyes full of passion, Kakashi repeated, "I don't care. I care about you and I want to be with you even if you and I aren't supposed to be."

"Kakashi." Unable to control himself, Iruka grabbed Kakashi and forced his lips on the other man. After the sweet and tentative kiss, Kakashi pulled back slowly, face flushed.

"Um…" Both of them were quiet for a while, feeling as though they'd committed a grand crime. Glancing around, Kakashi back away. His heart was beating too fast. He felt so exhilarated and he was shaking. It seemed as though Iruka was in a similar state. It was too much.

"I have to go."

Suddenly, Kakashi had rounded the corner and was gone. Iruka was left standing there, feeling confusingly empty and full at the same time.

~X~

"I think that we should be able to choose, you know?" Kakashi was saying. "I don't think we should let a little computer tell us whether or not we're right for someone."

"We should figure it out for ourselves," Iruka agreed. "Omegas and Alphas aren't usually bonded together but look at us. So it shouldn't matter, right?"

Kakashi smiled, twinging their hands tighter.

He was so light. This was it. He knew what he wanted and he had decided to act upon it. He was sure now.

He knew because he had started feeling the best he had in weeks since he met Kakashi four months ago. He wanted to start something even though he knew it might not be something long-lasting since they could both be Paralleled at any moment. And it was because he hadn't thought of Mizuki, who had been his Para for seventy years, since he met Kakashi. And the way he felt about Kakashi.

Maybe he was just seeing things through rose-colored glasses but things were looking up and he knew it wasn't the fact that summer was coming.

So, as he lay in the grass of a garden surrounded by metallic buildings and busy streets, he grinned and clasped the hand of the man next to him harder.

~X~

"This is so weird," Naruto frowned as he looked between the two men at the table with him. "I never expected Kakashi-Sensei and you to fall in love but… If that's what you guys want then…"

Smirking, Iruka ruffled the younger man's hair and said, "Yeah, well, I didn't know Kakashi was your boss."

Naruto seemed to hum for a while but quickly lost interest in the topic when he spotted two figures walking in through the library's front doors.

With a smirk of affection Iruka went back to his book but not before glancing at the man over at the front desk who was asking for a specific book, silver hair flashing in the dull library.

"Ah, Iruka?" The brunet glanced over at the bald man sitting across from him, wondering.

"What's up?" Iruka let Ibiki take his hand and turn his wrist, his Mirror flashing against the light.

"How long's your Mirror been out of battery?"

Iruka blinked. "What?"

_Maybe It Wasn't Meant To Be_


End file.
